1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor, more particularly to an inductor module that includes inductor windings wound on a common inductor core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inductor modules that include plural inductor windings wound on a common inductor core are known in the art. In commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/337,830, filed on Jan. 8, 2003, there is disclosed an inductor module that includes a common inductor core and an inductor winding. The inductor winding includes a plurality of inductor winding sections, each of which has a first end and a second end, and each of which is wound on the common inductor core. The inductor winding further includes a common contact interconnecting the second ends of the inductor winding sections.
It is desirable to provide an inductor module with inductor windings on a common inductor core that has characteristics, such as reduced ripple current and increased current saturation levels.